This study will determine the safety of intravenous and oral doses of ddi administered on a b.i.d. region of patients with AIDS or ARC. It will establish the maximum tolerated dose and pharmacokinetic parameters for ddi. Preliminary data on effects of ddi on HIV replication, p24 antigen levels and AIDS-associated immunologica parameters will be obtained.